


I beg for a taste of what's to come

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: helios [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and a normal club), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Creative Use of Runes, Dirty Talk, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magical Sex Solutions, Multiple Orgasms, Pandemonium is a BDSM Club, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Sub Alec Lightwood, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: “If anyone seriously thought I was going to wait a minute longer than I had to, they deserve to be offended,” Jace says when he pulls back to let them breathe. “Everyone is lucky I was willing to wait til I turned eighteen, Alec.”The fact that Jace wasn’t legally allowed to collar anyone until he turned eighteen is, in fact, the only reason he waited.





	I beg for a taste of what's to come

**Author's Note:**

> title from Helios (Burn Me up the Sky) by Alpine Universe
> 
> this fic brought to you by the fact that Jace is a Top and the lack of fics reflecting this is sad

When Jace’s phone buzzes against his thigh, it takes him a minute to realise what it’s for. He digs it out of his pocket, sees the alarm flashing on the screen.

Midnight. January 18th.

He can’t help the grin that stretches across his face.

Shoving his way out of the crowd, he follows the faint tug that connects him to his parabatai, finding Alec on the other side of the strip of clear space that divides the dance floor from the rest of Pandemonium. He’s got half of some sweet cocktail in his hand, idly watching the dance floor, and he focuses on Jace the moment he breaks the packed bodies.

Jace knows he’s still got that grin on his face, can see Alec’s body language change as he takes Jace in. He puts his drink down on the table he’s leaning against.

Smart boy.

Jace has Alec away from the table and backed up against the nearby wall before Alec can do more than open his mouth to try and ask Jace what he wants.

“Quiet,” Jace says, voice low.

Alec’s mouth snaps shut and he shivers. Jace’s smile widens, and his eyes trace the line of Alec’s throat when Alec swallows at the sight.

He nudges Alec’s legs apart with his thigh, fits himself against Alec’s hips. Alec had let Izzy dress him before they came out, part of Izzy’s present for Jace - Alec’s in a sleeveless top that’s cut obscenely low, the scooped neck displaying his collarbones. Jace puts his mouth at the base of Alec’s throat.

The kiss he presses into the dip between Alec’s collarbones is wet and open-mouthed, just a hint of teeth, and Jace rocks his hips into Alec’s when he feels the moan that’s vibrating in Alec’s throat.

He presses a trail of kisses and bites up the column of Alec’s throat as he digs for the box in his jacket, prying off the top and letting it drop to the floor, followed by the box itself as he pulls the circle of runed metal out.

“Down,” he says, biting at the hinge of Alec’s jaw and freeing a hand to tug his head down to Jace’s shoulder. He goes easily, letting Jace get the collar around his throat and clicked shut before he even realizes what’s happening.

He stills. Jace can feel him trembling, caught, as Jace digs out his stele and presses it to the join in the metal, the entire thing lighting up white as the runes activate.

He puts his stele back in his pocket and slides his other hand up Alec’s chest, pushing him back up so Alec meets his eyes.

Alec looks disbelieving, eyes on Jace’s as he raises his hands to brush his fingers on the collar around his neck. The collar only Jace’s stele can unlock.

“Happy Birthday to me,” Jace purrs, just to hear Alec’s breath catch as his fingers still on the metal.

“You…” Alec trails off, breathless. _“Jace."_

Jace laughs.

“I told you, two years,” Jace says, putting his hands over Alec’s and pulling them up, pinning them above Alec’s head. He wedges his thigh more firmly between Alec’s legs, grinds it up, and grins again when Alec rocks against it involuntarily.

“You’re supposed to—” Jace stops Alec’s sentence with his mouth, swallows his moan as he skims his palms up Alec’s ribs underneath his shirt.

“If anyone seriously thought I was going to wait a minute longer than I had to, they deserve to be offended,” Jace says when he pulls back to let them breathe. “Everyone is lucky I was willing to wait til I turned eighteen, Alec.”

The fact that Jace wasn’t legally allowed to collar anyone until he turned eighteen is, in fact, the only reason he waited.

“Yeah,” Alec says, dazed and breathless still. His pupils are blown and he's achingly hard where Jace is pressed against him. Jace knows Alec has been waiting for this for as long as he has, _craved_ it in a way that Jace only understands intellectually. Jace feels a deep feeling of satisfaction curled low in his belly next to his arousal but Alec is _gone_ , already easy and pliant under Jace’s hands.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Jace says, because he’s legally allowed to do _that_ in public now too. He dips his head down to press a kiss against the collar, half on skin and half on metal, just to feel Alec shiver again. 

“Please,” Alec says, because he’s always so pretty and polite for Jace. Jace is going to _wreck_ him.

He lets go of Alec’s hands and tugs him away from the wall, pulls him over to the closest free bench. Alec tumbles backwards when his legs hit the edge of it, catches himself on his elbows before Jace puts a knee on the padded surface and a hand on the back of Alec’s neck.

He leans down to kiss him, Alec’s mouth falling open at the first press of his tongue, and Jace moans as he licks into Alec’s mouth. He shifts up, puts a knee on either side of Alec’s hips as he hovers over him, forearms braced against the table as they kiss. Alec’s hands rest on his hips for a second before he tugs at Jace’s shirt, and Jace pulls away, ignoring the noise Alec makes, to strip his shirt off himself. He drops it carelessly off the side before doing the same to Alec’s before pressing their lips together again. 

Jace pulls away again when breath becomes essential, straightening to push his hair back out of his face as Alec pants underneath him, held in place by the hand Jace has tangled in his hair. He knows the picture they make like this — Jace balanced on his knees, looking down at his sub with a grin on his face that’s all teeth. _Everyone is watching_ , he thinks, satisfaction purring through their bond. He tugs on Alec’s hair a little, tipping his head back so the lights catch on the silver collar around his neck.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Jace says. Alec moans in response. Jace runs his fingers along the edge of the collar, tracing a line across Alec’s throat. “And all mine.”

He lets go of Alec to shove him down.

Because it’s Pandemonium, there are spells embedded every inch or so apart all across the table that release restraints if you press firmly on the marks. Alec’s breathing speeds up as Jace straps him down, wrists above his head, then another set on his forearms, another over his biceps. He can’t even get any leverage to tug on them, much less _move_.

Alec gives a shuddery moan, eyes falling closed.

Jace runs his fingers over the black leather, stark against Alec’s skin, before digging his thumb into Alec’s arm right below the strap on his bicep. He can feel Alec’s muscles jump as he tries to move his arm, and the noise Alec makes when he _can’t_ is sweet.

As much as he knows he and Alec would both enjoy Jace showing Alec off, right now all Jace is concerned with is fucking Alec. In public. While Alec is wearing Jace’s collar and _nothing else_.

Literally nothing is going to top this birthday, ever. Raziel himself could come down from Heaven at some point in the future on January 18th to personally bless him with divine gifts and Jace would still prefer this one.

Alec’s jeans go, but Jace only unbuckles his own belt before checking the markings on the side of the table, looking for an active spell container. He presses the first one that shimmers, catches the container when it pops out. A glass jar of oil. Pretentious. Of course this was Bane’s idea of suitable lube. 

He unscrews the top of with a twist of his wrist and drops it on the table next to Alec’s hip before dipping two fingers in to the jar. Huh. He rubs the oil on his fingers a little with his thumb. It’s body warm. Maybe not so pretentious. He shifts so Alec’s spread out over his lap, on display, before pressing his slick fingers into Alec’s hole. 

The noise Alec makes is _obscene_ , the image he makes even more so when he tries to arch up off the table but can’t get far. He slumps down onto the table, whimpering, opening up easily around Jace’s fingers. Jace makes a soothing noise as he stretches Alec out, pulling his fingers out for a few seconds to dip them into the oil again and then slide them back in, get him wetter.  

Alec makes a whining noise when he pulls his fingers out again, and Jace huffs out a laugh. He digs his stele out of his pocket again to sketch a _mendelin_ rune right above where Alec’s cock rests against his belly. Alec gives another whine when it activates, energy tingling and spreading out. Jace has used this on himself — knows it activating like this feels sort of like getting an electrical shock but more pleasant.

He appreciates the oil even more when he slicks himself up, the warmth of it adding to his arousal, before he hooks one of Alec’s legs over his elbow and slides in. Alec gives a moan, sound trailing off into a whine when Jace bottoms out.

“Fuck,” Jace grits out, shifting a little so he can fuck into Alec easier, pulling out and thrusting back in smoothly.

Alec is making little noises in his throat, tiny little gasps that Jace would normally cover with his mouth, but he wants everyone to hear. He wants to work Alec up to begging, because Alec never defaults to words, and Jace wants everyone to hear how good Alec sounds when he’s letting out a broken string of _please_ and Jace’s name. 

“Next time,” Jace says conversationally, like they’re the only two people here, “I’m going tie your arms behind your back and have you ride me. Let everyone in the club see how pretty you are when you’re taking my cock all on your own, how desperate you get for it. How you love to keep doing it even after you’ve come.”

Alec keens, a shudder going through him. Jace dips his head to press a kiss to the side of Alec’s knee, feels him jerk. The _mendelin_ has definitely kicked in, sharpening every sensation Alec is feeling to almost a knife’s edge. The next kiss Jace presses into his knee has teeth, earning him a broken, shocky gasp. Almost a word.

So close to what Jace is after.

“I can’t decide though,” Jace continues, hips moving lazily as he fucks his boyfriend, “Do I want you facing me or the club? Do I want them to see your cock drooling come as you keep getting off or how good you look stretched around my cock?”

“ _Jace_ ,” Alec moans, grinding his hips into Jace as Jace fucks into him again, cocking leaking against his belly, smearing all over the rune Jace put there. “Jace, _please_.”

“Please what?” Jace pants out. _Fuck_ , he’s not going to last without a rune, and there’s no way he’s stopping to activate one. He snaps his hips into Alec again, gets another broken combination of his name and begging. The words put hook deep in his abdomen, heat spreading out from his spine and going straight to his dick. “Please make you come?”

Jace slows his thrusts, lets his hips rest against Alec’s ass, grins again at Alec’s sob of frustration. He’s grinding down on Jace’s cock, whimpering, muscles clenching around Jace deliciously.

“Please _let_ you come?” Jace asks instead of moving again. He gets another roll of Alec’s hips and a keen instead of an answer.

“Answer me, Alec,” Jace orders, tongue clicking hard on the end of his name. He stills Alec with a hand on his hip.

Alec’s eyes blink open slowly. His mouth is open, panting, lips painted red from where he’d bitten them, and his eyes are just a thin ring of hazel around his pupils. He looks fucked out and drugged. When Alec answers him, it’s with a voice that sounds like the words are being dragged out of his chest.

“Please come in me,” Alec says, eyes on Jace’s.

Raziel fucking _wept_.

Jace jerks his hips again as he bends over to press his mouth to Alec’s, messy and uncoordinated. Alec moans with every thrust of Jace’s cock, spread wide with the way Jace is leaning over him, his leg still hooked over Jace’s arm.

“ _Please_ ,” Alec moans against Jace’s lips, “Please, Jace, mark me up, I want everyone to see it drip out of me when you’re done.”

Jace curses and jerks his hand away from Alec’s hip to wind it in his hair, hold him still so they can kiss properly. He can’t get as much leverage like this, but he’s so fucking close that it doesn't matter, because Alec is moaning around his tongue and tightening around Jace and Jace only manages a few more thrusts before he comes.

Everything in him goes shivery and still as he breaks this kiss to pant against Alec’s mouth, moaning. Alec gives a desperate whine under him as he follows, body shaking as the sensitivity granted by the rune lets him feel every pulse of Jace’s come.

He doesn’t move when he’s done, not even when Alec slumps back to the table, boneless from his own orgasm. He presses a soft kiss into Alec’s mouth instead, coaxes Alec into kissing him back, until Alec is humming with pleasure low in his throat.

“So perfect for me,” Jace whispers against his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. He pets Alec’s sides as he pulls out, kisses away Alec’s whine. “Always so good.”

Alec blushes at the praise, pink staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears, as Jace flicks open the restraints. He runs his hands up Alec’s arms carefully, checking for bruises, but Alec hadn’t tried to jerk against them.

“Good?” he asks, thumbs circling to chase away any numbness.

“Mm,” Alec agrees. Jace presses a kiss to his wrist before pulling back.

He slides his hands down Alec’s sides until he’s gripping his ass, spreads him so he can watch Alec’s hole flutter as Jace’s come starts slipping out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jace hisses. He swipes two fingers through the mess that’s dripping out, presses it back into Alec. Alec’s hips jerk a little before Jace tightens his grip to hold him still.

“You wanted everyone to see, let them see,” Jace says, eyes on where his come is oozing out of Alec around his fingers. He adds a third and spreads Alec’s hole, watches it slide out in bigger drips. 

“Congratulations on your collaring,” a voice comes from behind them. “And thank you for the show.” 

“You’re welcome and thanks,” Jace says without looking away. Alec is riding his fingers a little.

“Be good,” Jace tells him, and Alec settles back with a petulant whine. Jace shifts his other hand to hook his thumb on Alec’s rim to spread him wider as a reward for obeying.

Jace slides off the table and goes down on his knees so he can press his tongue in next to his fingers.

The noise Alec makes is almost a scream, his hands tangling in Jace’s hair and pulling as his hips stutter. Jace mouths down the path his come made dripping out of Alec before pulling his fingers out and spreading Alec with his thumbs so he can eat him out.

Alec is begging softly above him, choking off into actual sobs as Jace fucks him with his tongue, thighs trembling on either side of Jace’s head.

It usually takes Jace significantly more effort to get Alec this worked up, but Jace had always had the suspicion that Alec would get off _so hard_ on people watching them. Jace slides two fingers back into Alec, feels where he’s still slick further inside than his tongue can reach, before he curls his fingers up against Alec’s prostate while licking around his fingers at the same time.

Alec comes with an _actual_ scream, body bowing and his fingers pulling painfully at Jace’s hair, and Jace keeps his fingers pressed in while he rides it out.

Jace flicks his tongue against Alec’s rim when he pulls his fingers out as Alec lets go of him, entire body going limp from his second orgasm. 

“Good boy,” Jace says, smiling against Alec’s thigh, feels his muscles jump at the praise. He gets up, crawls up Alec’s body to give him a kiss.

There’s smears of come all over the fading rune on Alec’s stomach, and they’re both covered in sweat. Jace checks the markings on the table to see if he can figure out which of them — if any — contain something to clean them up with.

There’s a sound like someone snapping their fingers from behind him, and then there's a bowl of gently steaming water and a cloth on the table in the free space above Alec’s head. Jace cranes his head over his shoulder to see who it came from, and is confronted with the sight of the High Warlock of Brooklyn lounging carelessly in the nearby booth. The man raises a brow at him, a smirk curling his lips. Jace looks back at the conjured offering. 

“Thanks,” he settles on, reaching over to take the cloth and dip it into the warm water before soothing it over Alec’s body.

“You’re _quite_ welcome,” Bane replies. He sounds well satisfied, and Jace didn’t see his cock out, but with magic that’s not an indication of anything.

“What rune is that,” Bane asks idly as Jace finishes cleaning Alec — and himself — up and buttons his jeans back up.

Jace looks over to see him eyeing the fading rune on Alec’s stomach with interest.  
  
“ _Mendelin_ ,” Jace says. “Healing rune. Well, if you’re injured.”  
  
“And if you’re not?” Bane asks again.

“Sensitivity,” Jace says, running his fingers lightly over the fading black lines. The muscles in Alec’s stomach visibly jump as he moans a little, head lolling so he can look at Jace.

Jace eyes their tangle of clothes on the floor. There’s no way he’s letting Alec walk around the crowded club naked, he’d have to kill somebody.

“Want some help?” Bane asks, and Jace whips around to glare at him. Bane _laughs_ and wiggles his fingers, and Jace realizes he meant with magic. _Fuck_. Well, Bane seems amused and not offended, so Jace is going to just pretend this never happened.

“Sure,” he says, and with another snap of his fingers Bane has Alec half dressed, jeans back on. Jace moves so he’s sitting on the table so Alec can turn over and curl into him, head pillowed on Jace’s thigh. Jace cards his fingers through Alec’s hair, bracing himself on his other hand so he can look at Bane.

“I’m Jace and he’s Alec,” Jace says, because if he’s going to have Magnus Bane as a continued audience, he’s going to be polite. He’s not _completely_ stupid, no matter what anyone says.

“I heard,” Magnus confirms, still smirking. He’s running his eyes over the runes on Alec’s back. “I usually insist shadowhunters call me ‘High Warlock Bane’, but for the two of you it’s Magnus.”

“Thanks,” Jace says again.

“Want anything?” Magnus asks, snapping a drink into his hand and taking a sip. Jace shrugs, and gets a glass of whiskey for his trouble. Apparently the man is a fan of cliches, Jace thinks, before realizing that yes, Magnus is definitely a fan of cliches, because he’s drinking a Manhattan. He snorts and takes a sip of his drink so Magnus can’t see him roll his eyes.

“Can’t go wrong with the classics,” Magnus says in response, instead of politely pretending he didn’t see Jace roll his eyes. “He want anything?”

Jace looks down at Alec, who still has his head resting against Jace’s thigh, but his eyes are open now.

“Something sweet,” Jace says, and some pale orange pink cocktail appears within reach of Alec’s hand.

“Sex on the Beach,” Magnus says theatrically, as Jace recognizes it. Alec pulls himself up to sit half in Jace’s lap as he picks his drink up and takes a sip. Jace lets his hand slip out of Alec’s hair and wraps his arm around Alec’s waist, resting his cheek against Alec’s hair when he settles in against Jace’s chest.

“I meant it, by the way. You have my very sincere congratulations on your collaring. It might actually be a first for my club,” Magnus continues watching them cuddle with a fond look in his eye.

“Thanks,” Alec says, taking another drink. He continues thoughtfully, “Mom’s going to be furious that Magnus Bane was the first person to congratulate us after you decided to throw tradition out the window and collar me in the middle of a downworlder club.”

There’s a second of stillness before Jace — and Magnus — start laughing. He can feel Alec’s pleased smile from where Alec has his face tucked into his chest, and he presses a kiss to Alec’s hair. 

“I love you,” he says dreamily as his laughter tapers off.

“Love you too,” Alec says. “Even if you did just ruin my dream wedding plans.”  
  
“You have no dream wedding plans,” Jace counters. “But don’t worry, we can still get married in gold.”

“Good,” Alec says into the curve of his throat. “Oh, and Happy Birthday.”

“Best birthday ever,” Jace confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> The _mendelin_ rune is described as three interlinked circles, and I imagine it as something like [this, but with three loops instead of four.](https://previews.123rf.com/images/hayesnch/hayesnch1512/hayesnch151200308/49866684-vector-simple-classic-celtic-knot-circle-monocolor-illustrated-on-white-background.jpg) Also, [this is how I imagine Alec's collar, although it doesn't have the ring on it and it's covered in runes.](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41v4lI%2BqmtL._SY355_.jpg)
> 
> ETA: Y'all, we did not want to have to take _steps_ , but we have to, I guess. Everyone just lost the privilege of anon commenting. Come @ us on [tumblr](http://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell on anon, I guess.


End file.
